


Bi-Pride

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi-Pride, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pride, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a proud bisexual marching in the Pride parade.  Unfortunately his husband has to work and can't march with him, but that doesn't mean Dean's not there anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bi-Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/gifts).



> A fluffy little piece I wrote based on the beautiful artwork at the beginning of the fic by k6034 on Tumblr. Here is the link to the picture on Tumblr:
> 
> https://k6034.tumblr.com/post/147146581094/hey-if-you-are-still-doing-the-character-action
> 
> And here is a direct link to her page on Tumblr: https://k6034.tumblr.com/
> 
> I have her permission to use the picture, and she is an amazing and talented artist. I do hope you'll take a look at her blog and follow her. She's really nice. If you're not already following me on Tumblr, here's my blog link too:
> 
> http://thatwriterlady.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

[](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/thatwriterlady/media/13606461_271046436596392_8703070695146870587_n_zpsunzfumka.jpg.html)

“This is such a huge turnout, look at all of these crowds!” Anna gushed as they marched down the street. Cas looked around at the people lining either side. People of all genders, all orientations, all colors. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

“Look at all the people showing bi pride.” Balthazar pointed out dozens of people wrapped in the pink, purple and blue flags, or holding up signs with the colors. Many more were decked out in the colors. It brought a smile to Cas’ face to see them all.

“Good! Bisexuals get left out so often, and they deserve representation.”

“You’re right. Look, even the police detail looks happy.” Anna pointed to some cops standing guard nearby. Cas recognized most of them. He waved to Benny and Cole. Both men smiled and waved back.

“This is a happy event. It’s a time to celebrate. Of course they’re happy.”

It hadn’t always been like this though. So much violence in recent years had led to tension and fear among the LGBQTA community. Parades and fests had come to a halt in many places out of fear of what haters might do. But acceptance was growing. Laws were changing everywhere, and churches were finally beginning to impress upon their congregations the importance of tolerance and love. Christians were beginning to stress the fact that judgment was up to God himself, not man, and while that wasn’t yet a universal teaching, Cas had hope that someday it would be, and the hatred would finally come to an end. He looked to the police marching at the front of the parade. One day he hoped police escorts would no longer be needed. He expected that the day that became true, Pride parades would also cease to be needed. Everyone would be accepting, or at the very least, tolerant of one another. It would be the closest the world would ever come to absolute peace. 

As it had so often since they had started marching two hours earlier, Cas’ gaze sought out a familiar form walking at the head of the parade. It brought a smile to his face knowing Dean had specifically asked for this detail. He couldn’t get out of work today to march in the parade the way he had wanted to, but at least like this, he was still taking part in it, showing his pride. Even if he couldn’t walk hand in hand with Cas. Cas was still happy to have his sister supporting him and walking with him, and his friend. Just a few years earlier they would have been too scared to even attend a Pride fest or parade. Not anymore. Now they stood proudly by his side, and for that he was very thankful. 

The end of the parade was approaching; he could see it. It would conclude on the corner of Main and Second Street, at which point the fest would begin. It was going to be an evening of fun filled with dancing, music, food, and good people. Cas lived for Pride fest every year. Being bisexual, he sometimes felt like he had to work harder to get recognized and to be accepted. So often he had been accused of being confused or faking it, especially when in the past he had dated women. It was aggravating and degrading. When he dated men he was accepted more by the LGBQTA community, but as a gay man instead of the bisexual man that he really was. Then it was a different kind of struggle. He worked hard to be the voice of the bisexual community and had arranged for there to be a float, which he painstakingly built himself with help from friends. Even now, as he walked along, the float followed close behind. On top of it were dozens of people dancing happily, waving and smiling at the crowds. If Dean could have gotten off work he’d have been up on the float with Cas, dancing and smiling along with the others. Without Dean at his side he had opted to walk rather than dance. Everyone on the float was with their partners, and it just wasn’t the same. It didn’t stop him from dancing though. His hips swayed as he moved along, clapping his hands to the beat and spinning around now and then. Even Anna was dancing, her red hair flowing around her as she jumped around. Balthazar, always trying to seem cooler than he really was, couldn’t resist a few little steps now and then. People wearing Bi Pride shirts cheered and waved. Cas happily waved back. The hope and joy on their faces was worth the struggle to drag the float out every year, redecorate it and bring it down here. There were so many people lining either side of the street. Some of the faces he recognized, others he did not. 

Up ahead the fest loomed closer. The police escort had reached it and were now standing guard at the entrance, facing the oncoming parade. Floats were veering off on third, where they would be hitched onto trucks and returned to their garage homes until next year. Since Cas had work to do at the fest, his brother Gabe was waiting to take the float back to Cas’ house for him. As they reached the turning point, Cas, Balthazar and Anna kept going straight as their float was guided onto third. The people had already jumped down, ready to head into the fest and continue the party. Cas spotted Dean and made his way over. The dazzling smile he received as soon as those green eyes he loved so much locked on him still made his heart flutter.

“Hey, gorgeous, good turn out, huh?” Dean asked.

“It really was. It grows bigger every year. I’m glad for it,” Cas replied.

“Good. Someday we’ll see a world where everyone is loving and accepting. We’re getting there slowly.” Dean brought a hand up to push it through Cas’ hair, brushing confetti out of his dark locks. “Did you have a good time?”

“I did. It would have been better if you were walking with me, but it was still pretty good.” Cas smiled. 

“I tried, baby. You know I tried. But…” He grabbed Cas by his hips and pulled him closer. “The captain gave me tonight off. So, give me two hours and I’m all yours, and for the next two days, too. We’ll go and party til we drop, and then go home and make mad, passionate love. Sound good?” 

“Sounds fantastic.” Cas took the flag he had been holding the entire parade and draped it around his husband’s shoulders, using the two ends to pull the man closer. “I love you, Dean,” he murmured before kissing him. Dean smiled against his lips.

“I love you too, Cas. More than anything.”

“Hey, daddies. Look who wants to join in on the fun.”

Both men turned to see Cas’ best friend Meg walking over. She was pushing a stroller in front of her. Dean’s face lit up at the sight of their son Devon, and he reached down to take the baby out.

“How’s daddy’s little man doing, huh?” He kissed his son’s cheek, which had the baby offering up a big, toothless grin. Cas pushed a lock of dark hair off their son’s forehead. He didn’t have a lot of hair but one lock in the front seemed to be growing faster than the rest.

“He was awake for most of the parade. His eyes were so wide, taking in all of the bright colors. I covered his ears though when the music got too loud. It scared him,” Meg said.

“Did he sleep at all?” Cas asked.

“He did, but he’ll need another nap. The first one was short lived,” she laughed.

“I can’t wait to march with you next year, and have Devon with us.” Dean pulled Cas close again and kissed his temple. Cas smiled brightly.

“I look forward to that too.”

He had met Dean fifteen years earlier, before the man was even out, at a party a mutual friend was throwing, and they had hit it off quite well. In the beginning they had been just friends, but Cas had known early on that he was falling in love with his friend. It wasn’t long after that Dean came out and confessed that he was in love with Cas too. From there they started dating. Dating turned to meeting the parents and three years later, a proposal. Less than a year later they were married, though they had to travel east just to do so legally. Ten years they had been married, and last year they had decided they were ready to start a family. The moment they had heard about little Devon and seen a picture of his face, they had known he was their child. Their family was not complete, they wanted more kids, but it was one that was filled with love. Cas was as in love still with Dean as he had been the day they had exchanged vows, and he knew Dean felt the same way. Reluctantly Dean passed the baby to his husband.

“Where can I find you when I get off?” he asked.

“I’ll be by the gazebo, officiating until seven, then Balthazar is taking over.” Cas was an ordained minister and had been marrying people ever since same sex marriage had been legalized in all fifty states. He wanted everyone to have the same kind of love he had with Dean, and he was happy that he could do this one small thing for couples in love. He turned the baby around so he was sitting with his back to Cas’ chest. “Did you see your son’s shirt? I had it specially made.”

Dean looked down and smiled. “Oh, that’s great! I love it!” Devon’s little tee shirt said “I love my daddies.” 

Cas leaned in to kiss him one last time. “Ok, we’ll be inside. We’ll see you soon, Daddy.” Dean was beaming as he nodded.

“Damn right you will.”

Cas tucked Devon back into his stroller and took over pushing it. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him as he and Meg walked into the fest. It had been a long road to get to where they were, but he was proud of the results. They lived in a safe area that welcomed them and was filled with pride. He wanted that for everyone in the LGBQTA community everywhere. They still had a long road ahead, but it was one he was looking forward to. And he knew Dean would be by his side every step of the way. Cas knew how blessed he was to have a loving husband, a beautiful son, and supportive friends. The world was far from perfect, but his life was pretty damn good.

 

[](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/thatwriterlady/media/Bi%20Pride%20Collage_zpss6jpdlu7.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I was asked by Desirae to see if I couldn't come up with something based on the picture and she had the idea of Cas kissing Cop!Dean during the Pride parade, so I ran with it. Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
